Chapter 4: Rendezvous with Fate
Rendezvous with Fate is the fourth chapter of Dead Space: Extraction and takes place on both the Vestri and the Crew Deck of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura.]] Description After leaving Aegis VII on board the Vestri, Nathan McNeill, Gabe Weller, Lexine Murdoch and Warren Eckhardt crashland onto the USG Ishimura only to discover that the Necromorph outbreak has reached the ship as well. Plot Summary After boarding the Vestri and narrowly dodging The Hive Mind in Chapter 3: Return to the Megavents, Gabe Weller and Warren Eckhardt both pilot the Survey Shuttle through the debris field of the Aegis VII Planet Crack because they cannot contact the ship via comms. Gabe instructs Nathan McNeill to man the Shuttle's cannon and stop the debris from damaging the ship. Eventually they come close enough to be able to see the Ishimura and make contact; unfortunately, they are told to return to the planet as they are violating Captain Benjamin Matthius' no-fly order. As this happens, Shuttle CSO4 (the only one to successfully launch from Mission Square) overtakes them and attempts to dock only to be blown apart by the Ishimura's cannons. The Vestri narrowly avoids the carnage and Nate manages to intercept enough fire in order for Gabe to make an improptu crash landing on the Ishimura's hull. Nate awakens from a blackout on the ruined Vestri and is startled as a free-floating corpse hits the side of the cannon window; he then exits the cannon and the four survivors each equip a survey suit. Gabe informs them of a maintenance airlock that they can use to enter the Ishimura so they exit the Vestri and 'space walk' to their new destination. On the journey, Nate uses his TK Module to move debris from his path and when they eventually reach the airlock, Gabe's security codes won't work. Warren boasts of his executive clearance but even that doesn't work, so Nate hacks it instead. Suddenly a pipe bursts which sends Lexine nearly floating into space, luckily Nate uses his TK Module to save her and she thanks him for not abandoning her like the other two. After Lexine collects herself, they pass through the airlock and into a Shuttle Bay of the Crew Deck. They find the Bay completely deserted so Warren uses his 'Executive Clearance' to open the Bay's Control Room; Gabe tries in vain to contact the Bridge and, worst of all, Lexine finds a recording that implies that the outbreak is also on the ship. Just as Nate suggests that the recording could be from the colony, a Slasher bursts through a vent and attacks them. Lexine then hears a noise from a nearby storage cupboard and, when Nate inspects, a frightened crewmember hurls a container at him. As soon as the crewman is assured that he will be safe with them, he joins them on their wat to the Bridge. To get to the Bridge from the Cargo Bay, they must first pass through Sleep Block E however it is booby trapped with a laser - luckily Nate has the knowledge to diffuse it. When the five survivors reluctantly enter the Elevator Lobby, they are ambushed by Slashers but successfully progress to Main Commons. From here Nate has the option of collecting supplies from another Commons Room or not but this is irrelevant because both decisions end with the group returning to the Elevator Lobby. After the crewman is dragged into the vents by an unseen Necromorph, the four remaining cohorts promptly use an elevator (which is hacked by Nate) to reach the Mess Hall to however Lexine's nose begins to inexplicably begins bleeding on the ride down. With little concern for her superficial injury, Gabe urges the group to keep on track. They are overwhelmed by Necromorphs in the Mess Hall and are forced to leap over a balcony and onto the lower level before they manage to subdue their attackers. Just as the group think their troubles are over, a trio of security officers led by Alissa Vincent storm into the room and demand that they drop their weapons. When Nate doesn't comply, he is shocked with a stun gun and loses consciousness. Transcript Warren Eckhardt: "Ishimura, this is the survey shuttle Vestri. Come in, Ishimura." Eckhardt: "Dammit!" Gabe Weller: "Forget it and hang on, we're heading into the debris field!" Eckhardt: "Be careful! This shuttle's worth a fortune!" Weller: "Not if we crash! McNeill, make yourself useful and man the cannon!" {McNeill moves aft to the port-side gunwell} Nathan McNeill: "Damn, has this thing ever been used?" Eckhardt: "I can't say I've had much call to!" Weller: "Stop yapping and start shooting!" Weller: "There's the Ishimura! They're hailing us." "Ishimura" ''': "USG Ishimura to all shuttles. You are violating a direct no-fly order. Return to planetside immediately." '''Unknown Colony Pilot: "This is shuttle C-S-Oh-Four. The colony's overrun! We can't go back!" Eckhardt: "Now listen here, I am Warren Eckhardt, Executive Director of Colonial Mining Operations - " "Ishimura" ''': "I repeat, clearance to land is denied. Any approach will be considered hostile." '''McNeill: ""Hostile"? Is he insane?" Unknown Colony Pilot: "Fuck that! We're coming in!" {The shuttle accelerates forward and the Ishimura opens fire; one of their shots connects and the ship explodes.} Weller: "Holy shit!" Lexine Murdoch: "No!" Eckhardt: "Oh my God..." McNeill: "It's coming right at us!" Weller: "Hold on to something!" Weller: "Main thrusters are fried!" Eckhardt: "We're going to die." Weller: "I've landed in worse shape than this!" Weller: "McNeill, intercept that cannon fire!" Weller: "I'm setting her down on the Ishimura's hull." Weller: "Brace yourselves!" McNeill: "We're too fast!" Eckhardt: "Mind those blasts!" Lexine: "Watch out!" McNeill: "Wurarrgh!" Weller: "Eckhardt! Are you okay?" Eckhardt: "I'm...ok. Thank you, Gabe." Shuttle Computer: "[ Hull integrity 18 per cent. Oxygen depletion imminent. Abandon ship. ]" Weller: "We've got to move. Eckhardt, does this thing carry any suits?" Eckhardt: "Four, for surveying." Weller: "Good enough. Everybody suit up." McNeill: "Weller, you know the Ishimura. Is there another way on board?" Weller: "Yes, should be a maintenance airlock about two hundred meters foreward." Weller: "Taking your time, McNeill?" Eckhardt: "Why do they have to make them so damn tight?" Weller: "Punctures. Survey teams don't like their guys getting popped in zero G." McNeill: "Everyone ready?" Lexine: "Yeah." Eckhardt: "God, I hate spacewalks." Weller: "Yeah, well I hate dying more. Let's do this." Shuttle Computer: "[ Now entering zero gravity. ]" Weller: "Follow me." Weller: "Dammit! Security code's no good." Eckhardt: "Let me try. I have executive clearance.... oh. McNeill: "Shit. Lexine, what about you?" Eckhardt: "If it won't open for me, it won't open for a bloody waitress." Lexine: "I'm a grade 2 surveyor!" Weller: "That's enough." Weller: "McNeill, there should be an override in there." McNeill: "Lexine!" McNeill: "Lexine! Are you alright?" Lexine: "Nate... What happened? There was a flash..." McNeill: "The airlock blew. Come on, let's get you inside." Lexine: "Thank you... for not leaving me... You're not like Weller..." McNeill: "Amen to that." Weller: "You're alive..." McNeill: "Yeah, we're okay. Eckhardt, close the airlock." Ishimura Computer: "[ Now leaving zero gravity. ]" McNeill: "Where are we?" Weller: "Crew deck. Should be a comms room around here, so let's see who's home." Audio Log ''': "We fled the Rec room - left in a hurry. Had to leave behind some supplies on the second floor." '''Lexine: "Where did everybody go?" Eckhardt: "Hard to believe this is the same ship." Weller: "Huh. Locked down." Eckhardt: "Stand aside, Sergeant." Eckhardt: "See? Executive clearance." Lexine: "Why would they lock the door if there's nobody in here?" Weller: "I'm sure they've got their reasons. Bridge, this is Sergeant Weller, Security. I just got back from the colony. Bridge, come in." Lexine: "Oh, no... No..." Lexine: "It's happening here, too. Those things are on board!" McNeill: "Hey, calm down. For all we know, that feed could be from the colony." Eckhardt: "You don't really believe that." Lexine: "I think I hear something... Open the door!" McNeill: "Hold your fire!" Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Who are you?" Weller: "Weller, security. What happened here?" Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Something... those freaks... killed them all... oh, God..." McNeill: "Easy, now. Stick with us, we'll protect you." Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Sure you will. Have you seen those things?" Weller: "Yeah, and killed a few, too. McNeill, what do you think? Bridge?" Eckhardt: "Will the bridge be safe?" Weller: "Safer than down here. Let's go." Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "I've never seen it so quiet." Weller: "Wait-" McNeill: "Move! Get away from the door!" Lexine: "Is the whole ship like this?" Eckhardt: "We must get off the Ishimura somehow." McNeill: "Hang in there, Eckhardt. You too, Lex. If we're smart, we'll figure this out." {McNeill opens the door; as it opens, a laser tripwire becomes visible.} McNeill: "Shit! Booby trap!" Eckhardt: "Get back! Out of the way!" Weller: "Stay right there! McNeill, you can defuse that, right?" {McNeill starts hacking the trap's controls.} Lexine: "Who did this? I don't get it." Eckhardt: "Security, perhaps? Trying to secure the area?" Weller: "There's eight hundred miners on board. Any one of them could have set this." {McNeill diffuses the trap; the party enters the hallway. McNeill cautiously moves forward, then checks and enters a room to his right.} {Free Look.} Lexine: "Nate, have you ever seen anything like this?" Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "I barely recognize this deck, and I work here." {McNeill exits the room then starts moving back towards the group still near the entrance. A door on the left is stuck, partially raised up; McNeill crouches to look in. Suddenly, a leaper moves across the rear of the room. McNeill rapidly backs away.} McNeill: "Unh! Shit!" Weller: "I've got your back! Get up!" {McNeill stands; the group begins moving forward quickly.} Eckhardt: "We're no safer here than we were on the colony!" Weller: "We've got to keep moving. McNeill, get the door." {McNeill opens the door to the Elevator Lobby. The party enters a large room.} (Eckhardt/Unidentified Ishimura Crewman): "Over there... something moved!" {They move farther inside; a mutated corpse lies nearby.} Weller: "Shhhh! Just take it slow and quiet." {McNeill continues moving forward cautiously; as he turns to his right, the "corpse" leaps up and attacks.} Eckhardt: "For the love of God, what is happening here?" {McNeill turns back, observing the party, then turns about and continues moving forward. Seeing the first elevator is locked and/or malfunctioning, he turns to check the other; before he reaches it, however, he sees an unchanged crewman's body near a locked door. He then looks to where the elevator should be - but finds a tangled mess of twisted metal. He continues around the room, then sees a slasher enter the room near where they came in. He moves to attack it as several more burst into the room from nearby vents.} {When the last slasher is destroyed, McNeill begins moving cautiously toward the first elevator, beginning a second circuit of the room; the group follows} Lexine: "Somebody please wake me up. This can't be happening!" Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Where's security? Why isn't anyone helping?" McNeill: "Everybody calm down. Panicking won't help." {McNeill reaches the as-yet unchanged fallen crewman; the door to Main Commons is unlocked. McNeill opens the door, and the group cautiously enters the ransacked area.} {Free Look.} {McNeill moves further into the room and finds a vidlog on a table; playing it give the perspective of a crewman getting attacked and presumably slain by a leaper. McNeill moves on and is given the option of moving further into the room or ascending on a lift to a higher level.} {If the player chooses to ascend to the higher level:} {McNeill gets on the lift and activates it.} Weller: "Poor bastards didn't stand a chance." {McNeill reaches the top of the lift and begins moving forward; he pauses to look down at the rest of the party and starts forward once more, only to jerk back as a slasher crashes through a vent in the ceiling. Additional Necromorphs join the first.} Eckhardt: "Is it over?" Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "You hear that?" {McNeill moves forward, opening a door.} ???: "Death is coming... It's the end, but just the beginning... Can you make us whole? Have to stop it... The cycle of death..." {McNeill enters and walks the length of a hallway, then enters a small commons room. The room is well lit, and appears to be undisturbed: however, several mutated "corpses" litter the room.} {Free Look.} {McNeill moves farther into the room, keeping his distance. As he moves to the other side of the room the lights flicker; there is a blinding flash and unitology symbols spiral in front of McNeill, then abruptly fade away. As McNeill activates his glow worm so as to see, the "corpses" attack him - though strangely, they they do so in succession, one after another. Once McNeill has destroyed all of them, he moves left, only to be attacked again as several additional Necromorphs enter the room. Once he has destroyed them as well, McNeill leaves the room via the same door he entered. As he moves back into the Main Commons, he experiences a blinding flash, then his vision swims for a moment and returns to normal.This second flash and blurred vision may be a result of McNeill re-entering the protection of Lexine Murdoch's immunity. McNeill reaches the lift and descends to regroup with the party.} Lexine: "Nate? Are you okay?" Eckhardt: "Nathan, what the hell were you thinking? You're supposed to be protecting us!" {McNeill exits the lift, moving back down the side hallway, rejoining the group.} McNeill: "I thought I saw a survivor." Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Everybody's seeing things that aren't there." {McNeill moves up a flight of stairs, same way they came in. } Weller: "Hey! McNeill says he saw something, that's good enough for me. Keep moving." {McNeill opens the door to the Elevator Lobby, only to find additional Necromorphs - which immediately flee into vents.} Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Shit, this gets worse by the minute!" McNeill: "Don't even look. Just keep going." {McNeill starts leading them back into the lobby, looking around.} Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "We're not going to make it out, are we?" Weller: "McNeill, can you fix that elevator? We need to get off this deck." Eckhardt: "You seriously still think the bridge is safe?" {McNeill nears the remaining elevator, then looks behind him: the rest of the group are in the lobby, with the door to Main Commons closed.} Weller: "Only one way to find out." {McNeill crouches to begin working on the malfunctioning panel, only to spin around as the crewman is snatched into a ceiling vent.} Unidentified Ishimura Crewman: "Help! Help me!" {The crewman is hauled into the vent, disappearing from view; the lights in the lobby seem to dim[][][]} Weller: "Get back! Into the elevator, go, go!" {Weller, Eckhardt, and Lexine all enter the elevator car; McNeill backs into quickly, scanning the room.} Weller: "This is the only way through! Get your head straight and stay focused!" {McNeill begins hacking the controls; as he does so, they are again attacked.} {When McNeill has successfully hacked the controls, and the elevator is on its way:} Lexine: "I don't feel so good..." Eckhardt: "Lexine, your nose is bleeding. Nathan, she's very pale! Can we stop for a moment." Weller: "No time. Man up, sweetheart. McNeill, take point. I'll cover you!" {The elevator comes to a stop; the doors open, and McNeill cautiously advances.} Weller: "Man, they took this place apart." {McNeill advances farther into the dark lit hallway; a malfunctioning power box is visible nearby; if McNeill successfully destroys it, a storage room will open.} Lexine: "Look at these marks..." {McNeill opens the storage door.} Eckhardt: "Wait a minute, where are we going? We should be heading for a shuttle, not a mess hall!" Weller: "This is the only way through! Get your head down and stay focused!" {When McNeill enters the store room:} {Free Look.} {McNeill resumes taking point, and moves farther down the hallway. He moves, unhindered, until he reaches the Mess Hall door. Before he can open it however, he spins around as they are attacked by Necromorphs.} Weller: "More of them! Take cover!" {When McNeill has destroyed their attackers, he opens the door and the group enters the Mess Hall.} Weller: "Something big went down here. What a mess." {Free Look.} Lexine: "They're all dead... Everyone's dead..." {McNeill moves farther into the room, looking down to a lower level. He suddenly jerks about, as two necromorphs attack. Once they are destroyed, McNeill moves to his left, only to be attacked again as he hears a voice.} Eckhardt: "Somebody help me!" {McNeill backs away quickly as additional Necromorphs arrive.} Weller: "Fall back! Over there!" {McNeill backs up, only to find himself being flanked; he turns as the rest of the group jumps over the railing, then follows suit himself. Once on the lower floor, however, several move Necromorphs attack. After destroying them, McNeill changes position and is immediately beset by a second wave of Necromorphs. He then moves towards the door, but hold back warily, expecting another attack.} Weller: "That was the last. Let's move!" {The rest of the party moves into view} Eckhardt: "Are you sure? We thought that before." Lexine: "I - I don't feel anything..." {Suddenly the door opens, revealing three security personnel.} Unidentified Security Officer: "Everybody freeze!" {Lexine and Eckhardt promptly raise their hands.} Chief Security Officer Alissa Vincent: "Drop your weapons!" {Weller slowly crouches setting his firearm down.} Weller: "Hold your fire! I'm Sergeant Weller, ship security -" Vincent: "I said drop it! On your knees!" Weller: "Wait you don't understand..." {One of officers fires what appears to be a tazer on McNeill; he falls, and the screen fades out.} Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Leapers. Trivia *This was the first Chapter of Dead Space: Extraction to take place on the'' [[USG Ishimura|''Ishimura]]. *The Video Log found in the room after the first hack (Where you battled some Slashers) used a voice clip from Isaac Clarke. *Alissa Vincent, the main protagonist of Dead Space: Downfall made a cameo appearance as the woman with the group of officers that the characters encountered at the end of the chapter. Notes Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters